


Hell dreams & hugs

by 6Darkest6Angel6



Series: De-aged!Dean one-shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying Dean, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Gen, Nightmares, Protective Sam Winchester, Scared Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Darkest6Angel6/pseuds/6Darkest6Angel6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deans been de-aged and has really bad nightmares about hell, and wakes up crying and screaming bloody murder because he doesn't understand whats going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell dreams & hugs

_*Knives carving into his body. Hooks piercing into his skin. Blood pouring from his body in rivers. Fire all around him.*_  
*Cutting, Carving, Bleeding.*  
*Begging, Screaming, Pleading.*

"SAAAAMMMMMMYYYYYYYY!" came the terrified child's scream in the middle of the night.

It was three in the morning when Sam was woken by the high-pitched screams. He shot up out of bed, and ran over to his now little brother, who was in the grips of a nightmare.

"Dean, hey wake up buddy," said a worried Sam, stroking the floppy blond fringe back from Dean's warm forehead. "Dean?"

Dean was sobbing and screaming, holding his hand out as if he was trying to ward something off. "NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed, tears streaming down his angelic little freckled face.

Sam started shaking Dean awake, his movements frantic. "Dean, baby please wake up." When Dean continued screaming, Sam threw the covers off, and lifted the screaming three year old into his arms.

"SSSSSAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYY!"

"Shh. Sammy's here, you're safe. Just wake up, sweetheart. Wake up for me," he pleaded, holding Dean against his chest so he could feel Dean's heart hammering against his own. He cupped the back of the blond head gently, fingers running soothingly through the messy hair. "Baby please."

Dean suddenly threw his head back and let out a heartbreaking cry. "HEWP ME!"

Sam closed his eyes, tears slipping down his cheeks as he tried to wake his brother. He stood from the bed with Dean, that was when he noticed the wet pajamas. "Oh no," he whispered when he realised the poor kid was so terrified that he had wet the bed.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Dean, writhing in Sam's arms. His breathing hitched, and his eyes suddenly shot open. "SAAAAAMMMMMMMY!"

"Hey hey hey, baby. I'm here. Sammy's here."

"Sammy." Dean sniffled, his little face crumpled as tears continued falling down his cheeks. He rested his head against Sam's shoulder, his tiny fists clinging onto Sam's t-shirt. "D-D-Deanie scared."

"No need to be scared. I won't ever let anyone hurt you," soothed Sam, kissing his forehead before rocking him in his arms.

"W-Why nasty misters hurts Deanie?" whispered Dean in a trembling voice, looking up at his brother with big round innocent eyes.

"I don't know, buddy. It was just a dream, okay? Nobody can hurt you in dreams."

"N-Not wike fi-fire, Sammy... Hurts."

Sam froze, his heart hammering in his chest. "W-What did you dream about?"  
' _Please not hell, please not hell_.'

"Not know, Sa-Sammy. Na-Nasty misters gots big s-s-stabby fingys... and... and hurts me woads and woads. A-And um..." Dean pulled at the skin on his hand.

"Your skin?" suggested Sam, feeling sick.

"Y-Yeah, sk-skin... and dis..." he stuck out his tongue. "Wunned a-away."

"Oh god no," Sam whispered in horror, running his left hand soothingly up and down Dean's trembling little back, trying to comfort him.  
' _He shouldn't be remembering hell, he's a baby for god's sake.'_

Dean burst into tears again, his cries filling the small room and breaking Sam's heart even more.

"Sammy's here, I'm gonna take care of you," whispered Sam when he felt tears soak into his t-shirt, but Dean didn't seem to hear him through his sobs. He started walking from one side of the room to the other, whispering reassurances and rocking the crying child in his arms.

"Shh. It's alright. I've got you," soothed Sam, stroking Dean's hair gently.

Ten minutes later, Dean calmed down a little bit, but his eyes were still swimming with tears, his breathing still hitched in fear, and his little face was red and blotchy from crying. "W-Why's dey hurt me? D-Deanie in twouble?" he asked in a trembling voice.

"Hey, of course you're not. Dreams aren't real, they can't hurt you."

Dean threw his arms around Sam's neck, and hid his little face against his neck. "W-W-Woves you, Sammy."

Sam closed his eyes, another tear escaping down his face as he kissed Dean's cheek. "I love you too, baby. Try to get some more sleep, okay? I'll stay with you, so you don't have any more scary dreams."

"Nooooo. Scared," mumbled Dean, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Shh. I know, but you don't ever have to be scared with Sammy around, you hear me? If those nasty misters come back into your dreams, I'll come in with you, and kick their asses, okay?"

Dean giggled, and wiped his wet freckled cheeks. "S-Sammy b-bwave giant."

Sam smiled, and rubbed his nose against Dean's tiny one. "And you're my brave baby boy. Come on." He grabbed Dean's pillows and covers, and walked over to his bed.

After arranging the bed, and quickly changing Dean, Sam sat down with him against his chest. "I'll leave the light on, so you don't get scared," he told him, covering them both up.

Dean sniffled, his tiny fists tightening their grip on Sam. "S-Sammy," he cried, big eyes darting around the room, as if expecting something to come and hurt him.

"I'm right here," answered Sam, running his fingers through the blond hair. "Nobody's gonna hurt you. Just close your eyes, I promise I'll protect you."

Whimpering in fear, Dean placed his thumb in his mouth, and closed his eyes, snuggling close to Sam's chest. The beat of his big brother's heart soothing him.

Adjusting the blanket over Dean's back, Sam stroked his cheek, and started humming a Metallica song to him to calm him down.

As Sam hummed one of his favourites to him, Dean relaxed, and fell asleep in his big brother's protective arms.

"Sweet dreams buddy." Sam relaxed back against the pillows, but planned to stay awake all night in-case Dean needed him.

But Dean stayed asleep for the rest of the night, with nice happy dreams of him and his Sammy.

* _Happy, Smiling, Laughing.*_  
*Driving, Singing, Playing.*  
*Sun shining as they drove in the Impala, singing along with the music. Giggling when Sam made him laugh, and bought him teddies and toys. Walking through the park, high up on Sammy's shoulders as they both laughed.*

Laying fast asleep on Sam's chest, Dean smiled.

***The end***


End file.
